NekoBuchou!
by OhSoYana
Summary: It's not an everyday experience where I turn into something not very pleasing. It hurts to stumble with the tail in my back, eat food out of a bowl without any hands, and make those baka's run laps with me just saying "meow".
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi I'm back and Imma trying chapter story! It's a first since I'm more adapted in one shots! Take it away Kuni-kun!

Tezuka: Don't call me that! Prince of Tennis is not owned by Diana-san for if she does the regulars would have died a long time ago because she will make Inui do a five course meal.

Me: ehehe! Well, yeah it's gonna be awesome if I did do that!

Tezuka: Read, Review, do the usual or do 500 laps around Wembley Stadium. Ja!

Me: Read and Review! Kuni-chan, wait for me!

~ FallenAngel2098 ~

TPOV

'Tsk! My head hurts, what happened?' ; Tezuka thought

**(**_**FLASHBACK)**_

I opened the door to the Science laboratory to get the book Sensei told me to get for him. I placed my bottled water in the laboratory table and searched for the book.

I notice that Inui is making his juices in here. Here is the book Sensei needed. Now, for my water, I'm a bit thirsty. Wait there's two bottles and I think one of them is Inui's experiments, damn I knew I should have put some sign to know which one is mine. Maybe, this one is mine.

After taking the bottle I headed to sensei's office and gave him what he needed then I drank some water. I headed to the tennis clubroom knowing no one is there. Getting there was a bit hard for me and I'm feeling dizzier by the second. The next thing I know,

_BAM!___

I fell.

**(**_**END OF FLASHBACK)**_

So that's what happened. Wait, what's the thing going back and forth in my back?

Tezuka looked backed and he would have cursed out loud if only

"Meow!"

Wait, what? Meow? I knew I should have checked the water I took; I probably drank one of Inui's experiments. I'm going to make him ran laps around Japan if he doesn't turn me back. Maybe I should look for Ryuuzaki-sensei just in case she knows what to do with my situation.

I headed to the cafeteria. I passed by the baseball field, almost getting hit by a flying bat I might add. Went through the football field and just my luck the ball landed near me, obviously I almost died due to heavy weight, stinky underarms, and long lack of clean air, I passed the running club and I almost promised myself to never give laps as punishment again just in case there is a poor animal that will die due to stomping pairs of feet.

So, I'm back here in the tennis clubroom petrified and traumatized. I was trying to get up the bench just in case if I drink the potion again it would turn me back; I was at my fifth try when the door suddenly fell open and revealed an auburn-haired girl, also known as Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

"Eh? A neko?" I heard her say, "How come you have glasses neko-kun? And those looks like the ones buchou uses.

I saw her glance at my seigaku jacket in the floor then to the bottled water that is spilled next to my jacket then back to me. It continued like that for five minutes until I decided to just lie down on the floor and wait for her to stop.

I suddenly got lifted in the air and see Sakuno-san sit. She looked at me straight in the eyes and began shaking her head slowly.

"Mou, I have a strange feeling that maybe you're buchou but I can't be so sure. I can be wrong with such assumptions but with you, the jacket, and the spilled water I don't really know what to think. Maybe I should bring you to Obaa-chan just to see of what she can do?"; she wondered.

~ FallenAngel2098 ~

Me: first chapter! Took me 3 days to think about it! Read and Review please! I still do not own Prince of Tennis!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey people who are angry with me because I haven't updated this story until now!

Ryoma: It's a good thing you're not oblivious of that fact.

Me: I know, I know. Well, I decided to write since I'm a bit depressed right now, since I got a B in literature! I got a B, I always have A's!

Ryoma: Literature, Tsk! Mada mada dane!

Me: KDot! Just say something so I won't get sued or something

Ryoma: Diana-san doesn't own Prince of tennis if she did, she'll make me be the water boy for my damn senpais.

Me: I will not! I will also make you get the towels! XD

~ Fallen Angel ~

Being held by the tail in front of my team mates are both embarrassing and annoying and something I always thought as impossible. But I was proven wrong when that thought is seriously happening now.

**FLASHBACK!**

"Obaa-chan?" Ryuuzaki-san said as she is peaking in her own grandmother's door.

"Sakuno-chan? What brings you here? Aren't you eating lunch with Ryoma?" Coach teased.

"N-no, I-it's not like t-that at all…"she flushed while defending herself. I almost rolled my eyes just by the obviousness the relationship of this two. "I just want to show you this." She continued as she fully showed herself with me in her arms.

"Why are you holding a neko, Sakuno? And why is it wearing glasses? Wait, those look like Tezuka's, how'd you got them?"

"Well, I saw neko-chan in the club room when you asked me to get those binders. I also saw a spilled bottled water and buchou's jacket on the floor and I thought…" Ryuuzaki-san said hastily in a whispered manner.

"Spilled water? I heard Inui muttering something about losing his new Hydrofied Penal-tea 2.0 and you're thinking that maybe Tezuka drank Inui's experiment and it turned him into a cat?" Ryuuaki-sensei guessed

"H-hai!"

"We can never be too sure about that theory though, follow me Sakuno and bring, errr, Tezuka."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Now, here I am dangling in the air with my glasses about to fall because it's a bit big for me.

"Minna! Come over!" I heard coach shout, and I tell you with animal hearing it's a bit loud for my own liking.

"Hai, coach!" the regulars said as they ran to the old woman.

"Inui! Is this the water bottle your experiment is in?" Coach asked as she held a water bottle in her other hand.

Inui reached for the bottle and inspected it till he finally said "Yup, this is it. Where did you get it coach? And it's almost empty now."

"Coach! Coach! !" Eiji exaggeratedly said

"What Kikumaru?"

"Who's the dangling neko? Ooooohhhh! He has glasses! Fancy…" Eiji rumbled

"Uhh… It's… Uhhh… It's Sakuno's neko" she said frantically as she laid me in Ryuuzaki's arms which is quite filled with my tennis jacket.

"Why does Ryuuzaki have buchou's jacket?" asked Ryoma, who I think is glaring at me which I delightfully returned.

"Oooohhh! You jealous, Echizen? Ah… Young love, young love." Taunted momoshiro while wiggling his eyebrows.

"It's good to be young!" Momo and Eiji sang like those people in a failed opera.

"Che"

"Where is Tezuka anyway, coach?" finally a question with some sense from Fuji.

"Ehh… He is on a leadership seminar for, err, exclusively chosen school tennis club captains." Coach answered quickly but I know from the way Fuji's eye twitched that he knows coach is hiding something, and it's something big.

"Anyway, Minna! Back to practice! Inui, Fuji! Follow me." Coach quickly said

"Hai"

"Sakuno,give me your neko for a while and leave with Echizen. Hai? And Echizen, you know what to do."Coach ordered, I wonder what that's about.

"Hai, Obaa-chan."

"Hn"

**IN COACH'S OFFICE**

"Where is Tezuka, Coach? And please don't lie, you're just like Sakuno-chan when she's lying." Fuji immediately asked as soon as the door closed.

"Well, it's a bit of a problem for us. Tezuka accidentally took Inui's water bottle and drank from it, I don't exactly know the specifics but we think Sakuno's neko is Tezuka" Coach confessed.

"That is a problem. I normally would like you're delicacies Inui but do you know how we can change Tezuka back? Nationals is coming up and we need someone who can scare the pants off our opponents with just one glance." Fuji snickered while looking at me.

" The juice still was in its intermediate mode when I left it, and it's molecules are still quite different from a water so I never knew its side effects until now, and it is quite interesting." Inui proclaimed while writing in his green little notebook.

"And do you have an antidote at least?" asked Coach

" No, I never actually thought, someone would be silly enough to leave their water bottle near anywhere my stuff, and it is nice to see the transformation the effects, Ne?"

"Make an antidote and make sure it works! And for this matter let's just make the other regulars take care of him since I don't want cat hair in my house. Hai?" Coach ordered.

"Hai!"

"You may now leave, and don't tell anyone about this" Coach glared

"Hai!"

~Fallen Angel ~

I'm done! Sorry for the late update and please Read and Review! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey people! Since writing is my only friend right now that won't remind me of being awful in school, anyway, no more tears and sorrows for me. And I know that I am very, very fond with flashbacks, I am a sentimental person though I don't talk much, so yeah!

Kikumaru: Diana-san doesn't own Prince of Tennis, Nyah! But I would love to give her a big, big, big hug! *comes to hug*

Me: No hug! No hug! No huuuuuuuuuuuuu-!

Kikumaru: Diana-chan? Why you sleeping? *pokes*

~ Fallen Angel ~

So after some days with the Ryuuzaki's, I'm here giving Eiji a piggyback ride. And being a cat not only made me have better hearing but also better eyesight, so I have to be patient with him every time he shouts "Neko-chan!" in my ear.

Wondering why I'm with Eiji right now? Well, after recovering from the times Eiji stepped on my tail, had me to take a bath with him, and him giving me some cat food, I finally remembered the reason. And yes, all those things are traumatizing and not the half of what I experienced with him.

**FLASHBACK**

"Minna, gather up!" Coach announced.

"What's the matter, Coach? " Momoshiro asked.

"I'm going to be in a business meeting for about two days from now and I can't let Sakuno be left alone in the house with a cat, she will be staying with a friend of mine in the middle of my absence since we're going to be having visitors in the house and they're kid is afraid of cats." She continued.

"So you want us to take care of the cat while you're away, is that it?" Oishi guessed.

"Yes, but you are gonna pass the cat to one another so you can all take responsibility for it. After a person is done the next day you're gonna pass it to the next."Coach explained.

"And how do we know we are gonna have the cat for the day, Coach?" Kawamura asked.

"Through picking a paper. Now, pick one!" she said while presenting eight little colored papers.

"I got seven!" Inui announced.

"Four here!" Momoshiro yelled.

"I'll have him in the fifth day." Echizen proclaimed.

"Third day." Kaidoh muttered.

"You cannot be first than me! It's just not fair!" Momoshiro suddenly yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Kaidoh.

"It is fair, Porcupine-head or did you just had some memory gap that's why you forgot we just picked unknown papers!" Kaidoh defended.

"Meow." Now, I decided to step in and I'm quite surprised that every head turned at my direction(which is in Ryuuzaki-san's arms, making Echizen glare at me for whatever reason).

"I think you two should stop for a while." Oishi said while still staring at me.

"What day did you get, Oishi-senpai?" Ryuuzaki-san asked when she grew uncomfortable with all the staring.

"I got day six" Oishi muttered.

"Me got first day! Me got first! Me got first!" Eiji announced while jumping around.

"Yes, Yes Eiji. You got the first day. I got eight." Fuji said while calming Eiji.

"So that means Kawamura will get him in the second day, right?" Coach asked.

"Hai!" Kawamura just said while smiling timidly.

**END FLASHBACK**

That is how I got here; traumatized to death since the first time I stepped into this house. And to tell you, here.

**FLASHBACK**

"I'm home! And I got a surprise!" Eiji announced when he got home.

"Oooohhh… A surprise? Look, a neko!" Eiji's cousin suddenly turned up, which I learned Eiji's uncle and his kids are staying for the day.

"Sina-chan! You're here! Where's your twin?" Eiji asked while letting me walk on my own at last.

"Here I am Eiji ni-san!" said a brown-haired kid cheekily said.

"I got a neko for you to play with! Be busy with it for a while and I'll go talk to Okaa-san."Eiji said leaving me alone with the kids that I realized would be the reason for my death.

"Hai Ni-san!" the two replied while the boy was grabbing my tail.

"You are so cute neko!" said Sina while giving me a death hug; I finally know that death hugging is hereditary in the Kikumaru family.

"He has a long tail, Nyah!" said the boy who I still don't know the name. And "Nyah's" run in the family too.

"Okay, kids. Let go of the neko for awhile;" Eiji thankfully appeared. I was thankful until he said.

"I'm supposed to take a bath with him now!"

FML

**END FLASHBACK**

So, here I am. Traumatized, scared, wet, and I'm gonna make him run ten thousand laps around Asia.

**End**

Poor Tezuka-buchou

Review to make him smirk a little

I do not own Prince of Tennis


	4. Chapter 4

Me: After so many decades running from cats, dogs, dinosaurs, and fan girls trying to kill me because I held their crushes hand for a second. I'm finally back! Not for good though, just semi good ^_^

Tezuka: You're going to do a whole lot more running if you're not going to finish this story. *insert death glare*

Me: ehehehe, sorry. /

Tezuka: Hai. Yana-san doesn't own Prince of Tennis. If she did there will be a lot of perverts running around the courts.

Me: No, just SOME perverts…: p

~ Fallen Angel ~

So this morning, I woke up feeling unsafe and observed that with just one move I'm going to die. And I was right…

"He's waking up! Nyah! He's waking up!"

"Really?"

"I think? Nyah?."

I opened one eye, then I saw my nightmare in the shape of twins…

"Nyah! He's awake! He's awake!" said Eiji's cousin. He grabbed my tail then twirled me in the air like I'm a lasso.

"Let's give him a bath! I know the perfectest place. Nyah!"

Sina and Sena, did found the "PERFECTEST" place for me to take a bath in. THE WASHING MACHIENE.

"Look at him whirl around, sina-chan!"

"He's soooo swirly! Nyah!"

"Let's put bubbles inside!"

And here I am, wet and dizzy. And poisoned too. I think I'm going to die!

"Twins? Where are you, nyah?" I heard Eiji ask as he opened his bedroom door.

"Uncle Eiji! We gave Neko-chan a bath!" they said in unison.

"Really? That's great, nyah. Say goodbye to him, nyah, because I'm gonna give him to a friend after I eat breakfast."

"Okay! Sayonara Neko-chan!" they both said while giving me a death hug.

"I'm going to miss you this much!" Sina-san said while stretching her arms very wide.

"Me too Neko-chan! I wish I can bathe you again! It was so much fun!"Sena-san added cheekily.

Oh hell no is that ever going to happen again! But I am going to miss these brats, did I just say that? O.O

"Meow."

"Nyah! He said Meow! He'll miss us too, Sina-chan!"

"Uncle Eiji! Neko-chan said he'll miss us too!" said Sina-chan just the same second Kikumaru got changed in normal clothes.

"Nyah? Really? He meowed?" Kikumaru said while going down in a predator-like manner in front of me.

"Say Meow, neko-chan! Say meow!"

After two hours of Kikumaru doing that, he finally grew tired and took me to give me to kawamura.

"It's not fair Neko-chan! Why you not meow for me? I'm sweet, adorable and handsome like you! Maybe you're jealous! Nyah, that's it! You're jealous because someone is way better looking than you!" Kikumaru complained.

"Who are you talking to, Eiji?"

"Oishi! Oishi! Oishi! Neko-chan won't meow for me! He's jealous! I bet he is!" Eiji ranted.

"Relax, Eiji. I'm sure neko-chan is just nervous. Or just isn't used to you." Oishi comforted.

"But why? I'm nice and caring. I even gave him a bath!"

You wondered why I don't like you, why now?

"Where are you taking him, Eiji?"

"To the park! I'm gonna pass him to Kawamura-senpai!"

"Did Kawamura know about your plan?"

"I forgot to tell him! Oishi, tell him now! Tell him!"

"Hai. Just wait, Eiji."

I can't believe he planned something without telling the person who's included in it. Kikumaru is going to need his presence of mind practiced if we're going to go to Nationals.

After how many minutes of waiting, Kawamura finally came…

"SORRY, I JUST GOT HERE. I WAS DELIVERING SUSHI TO THE CUSTOMERS!" Kawamura shouted.

"In Burning mode, nyah?"

"HELL YEAH!" LET'S GO NEKO AND YOU WILL EXPERIENCE WHAT BEING A TRUE SUSHI APPRENTICE FEELS LIKE!"

And I thought I'll be more alive with this guy.

**End**

I updated-ish. Well, at least I added something ^_^ peace ya'll!

I do not own prince of tennis :p

R&R :*


End file.
